Happy Birthday
by Barbara123
Summary: Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya dan untuk membuktikan itu dia selalu memberi Sasuke hadiah ulang tahun, tidak peduli meski umur adiknya sudah menginjak 200 tahun. Dan tentu saja hadiah yang diberi Itachi tidak bisa ditebak. 'Happy birthday. Hadiah kali ini adalah binatang peliharaan.'/'Binatang peliharaan? Ini bocah manusia.' Vampirefic. AU. SasuNaru. BL! chap 3 update!
1. 200th Birthday

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat!**

**AN: terinspirasi sama nyaris semua cerita vampir :p**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**200th Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu. Sejak lahir, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Semua orang, semua vampir tepatnya, menundukkan kepala padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia berasal dari keturunan Uchiha, tetua dari segala vampir. Hanya vampir dari klan Uchiha yang bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Ketika masih kecil, Sasuke mengira bahwa tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Toh dia bisa menyemburkan api dari ujung jari dan mulutnya, membakar vampir yang lain.

Namun tentu saja, sihirnya bukan apa-apa di depan makhluk bernama manusia.

Manusia, musuh abadinya berhasil membasmi setengah populasi para vampir dalam waktu seratus tahun. Bukan hanya itu. Mereka dengan mudah berkembang biak dan beranak cucu. Sasuke tidak tahu berapa kali dia harus bersembunyi di bawah tanah untuk bersembunyi dari manusia. Jujur, hal itu sangat merusak egonya. Uchiha tidak pernah bersembunyi dari siapa pun. Namun hanya di depan manusia klan Uchiha yang berego tinggi itu terpaksa bertekuk lutut.

Inti dari cerita, Sasuke _sangat_ membenci manusia, tidak peduli meski sudah seratus tahun berlalu sejak pembasmian para vampir itu.

"Tentu saja aku juga benci pada manusia." Sakura Haruno, vampir yang menjadi sahabat masa kecilnya mendengus kesal. "Siapa yang tidak benci pada makhluk lemah keji itu? Tapi apa boleh buat, kita harus berdaptasi dan bergaul dengan mereka."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membiarkan wanita berambut pink itu berceloteh. Dia sudah mengenal wanita itu seumur hidupnya. Dan tentu saja, selama 200 tahun itu Sakura tidak akan pernah berubah, berceloteh lebar tanpa henti. Hanya matahari terbit yang bisa membuat wanita itu mengatupkan mulut dan kembali ke ruangan bawah tanah.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mau hadiah apa? Besok ulang tahunmu yang ke-200!" Sakura menoleh, menyeringai lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang putih. Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih membaca buku di tangannya. Mata onyx-nya melirik wanita itu sesaat, memperhatikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Diam sehari saja."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tidak mau. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku." Dia menyabet cepat tas tangannya, mengeluarkan bedak, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Lelaki berambut raven itu sangat membenci bubuk putih yang menyebalkan itu. Bubuk itu berterbangan dengan bebas dan masuk ke dalam hidungnya yang tajam, membuatnya bersin.

Seorang Uchiha _tidak_ bersin.

"Buang benda itu." Mata hitam kelam itu mendelik tajam.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menjulurkan lidah, dengan santai mengusap wajahnya yang putih pucat dengan bedak itu.

"Kulitmu sudah putih. Untuk apa mengolesi wajahmu dengan itu?" Sasuke menggeram, ujung jarinya mulai terasa hangat.

"Karena dengan ini warna kulitku akan terlihat mirip dengan kulit manusia biasa." Sakura mendengus, mengabaikan asap yang sudah keluar dari ujung jari Sasuke. "Aku lapar! Aku harus berburu tahu, tidak sepertimu yang tinggal menjentikkan jari dan mendapat segelas darah dari pelayan!" Sakura menyabet lipstik, mengoles bibirnya dengan warna merah gelap. "Dan kau tahu kalau kulit kita, para vampir, sepucat mayat! Orang di luar akan mengira kita terkena kanker dan tidak akan mendekati kita!"

"Urusanmu. Bukan urusanku."

"Oh tentu saja, _young master_ Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mempedulikan sahabatnya sendiri." Dengan cibiran terakhir itu, Sakura beranjak, mengibaskan gaun merahnya. "_Well now, excuse me,_ tuan muda! Sang vampir lemah dan tidak berdaya ini mau mencari makan dulu!"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Pintu depan mansionnya terbuka sedikit, menandakan bahwa Sakura menyelip keluar lewat pintu depan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, mendengus dan mengibaskan lengannya, membuat sisa-sisa bau bedak dan parfum lenyap dari perpustakaan mansionnya.

Umurnya akan menjadi 200 tahun sebentar lagi. Jika di umur manusia, dia hanya terlihat seperti lelaki 20 tahun. Ketika masih jaman dulu, dia bisa dengan santai bersembunyi sepanjang hari di mansion-nya tanpa resiko. Namun sekarang, di abad 21 di mana internet menguasai dunia, dia tidak boleh ceroboh. Sekarang manusia punya banyak senjata yang bisa membunuh mereka dalam kedipan mata. Mereka punya dua pilihan, bersembunyi di ruangan bawah tanah untuk selama-lamanya atau berbaur dengan manusia.

Itulah sebabnya, meski Sasuke benci mati dengan bedak dan segala make-up Sakura, dia tidak membakar wanita itu. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah 'keharusan' untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Semua vampir punya kekuatan untuk menghipnotis manusia. Semakin hebat vampir itu, semakin hebat hipnotis mereka. Itachi, kakaknya yang sudah berusia 250 tahun dengan mudah membangun perusahaan dan menjadi direktur perusahaan. Dan dia membuat semua karyawannya percaya bahwa dia punya 'masalah kulit' sehingga dia hanya bisa datang di kantor pada malam hari.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri belajar di Konoha University bersama Sakura Haruno, sahabat masa kecilnya. Mereka berdua mengambil kuliah malam.

Namun, meski dia dikelilingi manusia, dia membenci mereka semua. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita-wanita mengerubunginya, membuat hidungnya yang tajam mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat. Dia nyaris tidak pernah berburu. Untuk apa? Siapa yang tahu kalau manusia yang diburunya punya kudis atau kutil? Seperti kata Sakura, dia tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan pelayannya akan membawakan segelas darah segar. Jika dia harus berburu sendiri dan mendekati wanita-wanita yang bau parfum itu bisa-bisa dia tewas dalam hitungan tahun, bukan hitungan abad.

"Adikku."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Itachi Uchiha yang sudah berada di depannya tanpa dia sadari. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetap duduk di sofa perpustakaan dengan buku di tangannya.

"Tetap dingin seperti biasa." Nada suara Itachi selembut beledu, membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Hanya Itachi yang membuatnya merinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menurunkan bukunya. Tidak biasanya Itachi mengunjunginya. Meski ini mansion Itachi juga, mereka jarang bertemu. Biasanya cuma sebulan sekali.

"Ah, apakah aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat padamu? Sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke-200." Itachi menoleh ke arah jam dinding, memperhatikan jarum yang menunjuk ke angka 11.

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ulang tahunku?" Sasuke membalas, mendelik tajam.

"Aku selalu peduli pada ulang tahunmu, _dear brother_." Itachi tersenyum lebar, membuat Sasuke kembali merinding. Dia masih ingat akan hadiah-hadiah yang Itachi berikan padanya. Mulai dari boneka _barbie_ yang sudah dilapisi parfum sampai ke kemeja pink bercorak bunga.

"Terima kasih, _dear brother_." Sasuke mencibir. "Namun kurasa hadiahmu terlalu… _bagus_ untukku."

"Oh tidak. Aku yakin hadiah kali ini sangat cocok untukmu." Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar.

Terakhir kali, 'hadiah cocok' yang Itachi berikan padanya adalah darah nenek tua yang mengindap kanker. "Tetap tidak." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Sebaiknya dia pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Itachi membunuhnya dengan semua 'hadiah-hadiah'nya. Namun, langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika Itachi mengulurkan buah tomat segar. Sasuke terpaku, menatap buah berwarna merah darah itu.

Meminum segelas darah setiap hari adalah keharusan untuk vampir supaya mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Vampir tidak bisa bebas memakan makanan lain. Makanan-makanan itu akan terasa pahit di lidah mereka. Namun, setiap vampir bisa mencintai satu makanan lain selain darah. Hanya satu. Dan bagi Sasuke, makanan itu adalah tomat.

"Untukmu, _little brother_." Itachi tersenyum, membuat Sasuke nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri.

Apa dia mimpi? Itachi memberikan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya layak untuk dimakan? Dengan ragu, Sasuke meraih tomat itu dan mengendus makanan di depannya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada mata Itachi, mencari-cari sinar kejahilan dari matanya. Namun, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat ketulusan. "Terima kasih." Akhirnya Sasuke berujar, membenamkan giginya di tomat itu.

_Enak_, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Hadiahmu yang lain akan diantar pada jam 12 malam. Di kamarmu." Itachi menunjuk ke arah jam dinding. "Aku yakin kau akan menikmati hadiah itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, masih menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Malam ini aku akan pergi ke Amerika, menghadapi ketua klan lain. Butuh waktu yang lama. Kuharap selama kepergianku kau akan menjaga hadiah itu baik-baik."

Itachi akan pergi? Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengganggunya. Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepala, menatap Itachi yang sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Mungkin dia bisa mempercayai kakaknya kali ini. Siapa tahu Itachi sudah tobat? Siapa tahu di kamarnya nanti akan ada kekumpulan buah tomat segar?

Tidak mungkin. Itachi adalah vampir paling kejam yang pernah ditemuinya. Sasuke mendengus, menghabiskan tomat di tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam dan dia bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya. Dia tidak peduli hadiahnya seperti apa, asal dia bisa tetap bisa selamat. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur 'king size'nya, memejamkan mata. Lelaki itu mulai membayangkan segala tipe senjata dan makanan beracun. Dia harus siap siaga. Hadiah Itachi bisa saja membunuhnya.

Tepat jam 12 malam, jam di dinding berbunyi. Mata Sasuke terbuka, mendelik tajam. Lelaki itu duduk di kasurnya dan menatap kotak yang seukuran tubuhnya.

Kapan kotak itu ada di sana?

Sasuke beranjak, mengendus kotak tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada kertas putih yang menempel di kotak tersebut.

'_Hati-hati. Sesuatu di dalam ini sangat… rapuh.'_

Tulisan elegan Itachi membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Rapuh? Sasuke sudah sangat berminat untuk membakar kotak itu. Namun, bisa jadi Itachi menghadiahkan bom atom padanya. Dia harus hati-hati.

Sasuke mengendus lagi. Namun, dia tidak mencium bau yang berbahaya. Malahan, dia mencium sesuatu yang sangat… lezat. Pelan-pelan, dia membuka penutup kotak itu. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat kumpulan tomat di dalam kotak itu.

"Bencana. Bencana akan datang." Sasuke berbisik cepat. Itachi memberinya sekotak tomat sebagai hadiah? Tsunami akan menyerang Jepang sebentar lagi. Dengan panik, Sasuke langsung merobek kotak di depannya, membuat semua tomat-tomat itu terjatuh di lantai. Dan benar saja, di dasar kotak terdapat _sesuatu_ yang ditutupi oleh selimut tebal.

Sasuke mematung, menatap _sesuatu_ yang bernapas itu.

Apa itu?

Karena semua tomat ini, hidungnya menjadi kaku. Penciumannya menjadi kacau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam selimut itu. Dia mendelik, menemukan kertas putih lagi di sekitar tomat itu. Sasuke dengan cepat menyabet nota itu, membaca tulisan Itachi.

'_Di dalam itu ada binatang peliharaan untukmu. Kuharap kau suka.'_

"Binatang?" Sasuke mendesis. Terakhir kali Itachi memberinya peliharaan adalah ketika usianya 100 tahun dan binatang itu adalah anjing kudisan. Sasuke menggeram, menyibakkan selimut dengan kesal.

Dan di detik itu juga, jantung vampir Sasuke nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Di depannya, terdapat _sesuatu_ yang tertidur lelap. _Sesuatu_ itu punya dua tangan, dua kaki, satu wajah dan rambut pirang. Tubuh _sesuatu_ itu sangat mungil. Dia meringkuk, memeluk selimut dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil.

Manusia.

Bocah manusia.

Kakaknya memberinya _anak manusia_ sebagai hadiah?

Di tubuh bocah pirang itu, terdapat nota dengan tulisan bertinta merah darah.

'_Happy Birthday.'_

Sasuke meraih kertas itu dan dalam sekejap, kertas itu hangus terbakar. "Akan kubunuh Itachi."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aku kurang yakin sama fic ini... tapi moga-moga readers suka :p**

**sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


	2. Naruto

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**dont like dont read deh**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang vampir, membaca buku atau menonton film tentang monster tersebut. Namun, banyak fakta yang salah. Pertama-tama, vampir bertumbuh tua. Tentu, meski mereka bertumbuh tua di dalam jangka yang sangat lama. Jika manusia bertumbuh tinggi di dalam waktu satu tahun, mereka bertumbuh tinggi di waktu 10 tahun. Makanya, ketika usia Sasuke sudah 100 tahun sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti bocah 10 tahun biasa.

Kedua, vampir tidak membunuh manusia. Memang, mereka harus mengisap darah manusia sehari sekali. Namun cukup segelas. Hanya vampir yang lepas kendali karena merasakan enaknya darah manusia yang bisa membunuh manusia itu. Itu biasanya kasus ketika ada vampir-vampir yang sengaja puasa bertahun-tahun tanpa darah manusia dan akhirnya mereka menjadi gila.

_Hn. Morons._

Ketiga, sesuai dengan mitos, vampir yang terkena sinar matahari akan hangus terbakar. Namun, khusus untuk vampir dari klan bangsawan sepertinya, sinar matahari tidak akan menyebabkan kematian. Dia tidak akan menjadi abu jika terkena sinar matahari, namun dia akan merasakan mual dan pusing. Jika terekspos terlalu lama, kulitnya akan mulai terbakar dan sulit untuk sembuh. Itulah sebab kenapa Sasuke selalu tertidur ketika matahari terbit. Namun, untuk pertama kali sejak dia lahir, dia tidak memejamkan mata ketika matahari sudah terbit.

Sasuke meringkuk, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutnya yang tebal. Matahari sudah naik ke atas. Jam sudah menunjuk di angka 8. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi, memeluk lututnya. Memang, dia sudah menutup semua jendela kamarnya dengan tirai. Sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari matahari itu yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kehangatan itu membuat perutnya terasa mual.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah dan tertidur? Oh tentu saja. Karena 'peliharaannya' bisa saja membunuhnya ketika dia tertidur.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok bocah manusia yang menggeliat di atas karpet. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa yang berusia enam atau tujuh tahun. Tapi, kenapa Itachi memberinya anak kecil sebagai hadiah? Mau segila apa pun kakaknya, tidak mungkin dia menghadiahi manusia padanya. Sebagai makanan? Tidak mungkin. Itachi tahu kalau dia tidak pernah berburu langsung dari tubuh manusia. Sebagai bahan untuk dibunuh? Tidak mungkin juga. Itachi tahu kalau dia tidak membunuh. Bahkan anjing kudisan yang diberikan Itachi dipelihara oleh Sasuke. Ketika anjing itu akhirnya tewas, Sasuke memberi kuburan yang layak untuk anjing itu.

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengerang. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dia ini vampir yang tidak ada keji-kejinya. Dia _harus_ keji. Mata onyx Sasuke menajam. Perlahan-lahan, dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati manusia yang masih tertidur itu.

_Bunuh._

Suara itu muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menyabet kerah pakaian anak kecil itu dan mengangkatnya. Anak itu masih tertidur lelap, dadanya naik turun, menandakan kalau dia masih bernapas. Mata Sasuke menajam. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, siap untuk membenamkan taringnya di leher sang bocah.

"Enghhh…" Suara erangan itu membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Dia terpaku, menatap sang bocah yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Sepasang mata biru jernih terbuka, berkedip. "Siapa?" Suara yang mengantuk keluar dari mulut bocah itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Jarinya masih mencengkram ujung leher si bocah. Mata bocah itu terbuka semakin lebar, menjadi sebundar bola pingpong. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kamar yang gelap gulita ini. Bocah itu mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak nyaman. Mau bagaimana lagi, lehernya terasa tercekik karena Sasuke yang mengangkatnya seperti itu. "Sasuke… sakit…"

Hah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bocah itu tahu namanya? Sebelum Sasuke sempat berbuat sesuatu, sang bocah sudah memanjat lengan Sasuke. Bocah itu melingkarkan lengannya yang mungil di sekeliling leher sang vampir. Kaki si anak pirang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, membuatnya terpaku. Di detik berikutnya, suara dengkuran pelan kembali terdengar.

_Hah?_

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung.

**xxx**

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke mendelik, mengenakan sarung tangan hitam dan menarik resleting jaketnya sampai ke jakun.

"Aku baru saja diadopsi." Bocah pirang itu menyeringai, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau ada yang mau mengadopsiku!" Jarinya yang mungil itu menyabet roti di depannya, mengunyah roti di meja makan.

Sasuke semakin melotot, menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tudung jaket.

_Panas._

_Panas._

_Pusing._

Dia menggeram pelan, sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerkam bocah di depannya. _Tunggu dia diam. Tunggu dia tutup mulut._ Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, menunggu sampai si 'Naruto' berhenti berceloteh dan memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Kalau si bocah sudah diam, dia bisa dengan mudah mengisap darahnya. Namun, harapan Sasuke sia-sia. Naruto sama sekali tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa punya keluarga!" Naruto tetap berseru dengan semangat, roti berserta air liur dari mulutnya melompat, mendarat di sarung tangan Sasuke.

Urat kesabaran Sasuke putus sudah. "Bocah." Lelaki itu beranjak, mencengkram ujung kerah Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu menjajah tempatku. Tapi…" Mata onyx-nya mendelik tajam, membuat Naruto terpaku. "Keluarga? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka kau berada di tempat yang salah."

"Tidak." Naruto balas melotot. "Itachi bilang kalau kau mau menjadi keluargaku."

Alis Sasuke berkedut ketika nama keramat itu terdengar. "Itachi… kenapa kau bisa tahu dengannya?"

"Dia berkunjung di panti asuhan. Selama seminggu ini." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Dia tanya apakah aku mau jadi bagian dari keluarganya dan aku bilang iya! Setelah itu, dia memberiku jus yang sangat enak tapi jus itu membuatku mengantuk…"

_Obat bius._

"… dan ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah ada di rumah ini! Itachi sangat baik! Dia menganggapku sebagai keluarga…"

_Peliharaan._

"… Dia bilang kalau…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Matanya menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya. "… dia punya adik. Nama adiknya Sasuke. Dan adiknya akan senang akan kedatanganku…" Dia berbisik.

"Menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat senang?" Sasuke mendesis, menyentakkan Naruto sehingga anak itu terjatuh. Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Jauhi aku. Jika kau masih sayang pada nyawamu." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke berjalan pergi. Dia menekan tombol merah di dekat tangga dan di detik berikutnya, seorang lelaki tua datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Sasuke. "Awasi anak itu, jangan sampai dia mendekatiku. Biarkan dia berbuat apa pun yang dia mau."

"Baik tuan muda." Kakek tua itu mengangguk.

Sasuke mendengus, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dia berjalan ke arah kasur king-size miliknya dan mendorong kasur itu dengan mudah. Setelah kasur itu tersingkirkan, terlihat tangga tersembunyi di bawah lantai. Sasuke turun tangga, memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita. Lelaki itu menghela napas lega ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Dia melepaskan jaketnya, melempar sarung tangannya begitu saja. Ruangan bawah tanah ini kamarnya yang satu lagi. Perabotan di kamar ini sama persis dengan yang di atas. Sasuke menyalakan lampu meja di dekat kasurnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, meski rasa kantuk menyerangnya, dia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk terbangun. _Itachi sialan._ Sasuke menggeram. Sesaat, dia membayangkan sosok bocah mungil itu. Anak itu… penuh dengan senyuman dan tawa. Mata biru yang bersinar-sinar, rambut pirang jabrik. Kenapa Itachi mengadopsi anak itu? Tidak. Pertanyaan lebih tepatnya adalah… kenapa Itachi memberikan anak itu padanya?

Kakaknya itu memang makhluk terkutuk.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyabet bantal terdekat dan di detik berikutnya, dia sudah tertidur lelap.

**xxx**

Naruto Uzumaki tahu bahwa sejak dulu tidak ada yang menyukainya. Siapa yang mau merawatnya? Dia aneh. Naruto mengusap wajahnya, menyentuh tanda lahirnya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing. Dia tidak pernah kenal dengan orang tuanya. Seumur hidupnya dia sudah hidup di panti asuhan. Makanan yang sedikit, selimut yang tipis, pakaian bekas… semua itulah kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Dia tidak masalah. Sungguh. Memangnya dia siapa sampai dia bisa meminta lebih? Namun jantungnya selalu terasa sakit setiap kali dia melihat anak-anak yang di panti asuhan diadopsi. Orang tua baru mereka menggandeng tangan mereka, berjalan dengan girang.

Naruto juga mau. Tapi siapa yang menginginkannya?

Karena itu, dia sangat senang ketika ada lelaki berambut hitam yang datang ke panti asuhan dan memilihnya. _"Aku punya adik. Nama dia Sasuke."_ Naruto menunduk, mencengkram foto yang sudah kusam. Di foto itu, terlihat wajah Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki berambut raven, bermata onyx tajam. Kulitnya sepucat mayat. _"Kalau kau setuju untuk bermain dengannya, aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan."_

"_Apakah dia akan suka padaku?"_ Naruto teringat kalau dia bertanya itu pada Itachi sebelum Itachi mengadopsinya.

"_Tentu saja, Naruto."_

"Bohong." Naruto berbisik. "Dia benci padaku." Bocah itu menggenggam foto Sasuke, mengusap matanya yang sudah berair. Bahkan setelah diadopsi, tidak ada yang menyukainya. Mata Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ini rumah yang sangat besar. Besar sekali. Bocah mungil itu beranjak, berlari ke sekeliling rumah. Namun, meski kakinya yang mungil itu berlari tanpa henti, dia tidak bisa menemukan pojok ruangan di rumah ini. Rumah apa ini? Besar dan gelap. Naruto mengerutkan kening, bersembunyi di salah satu sudut rumah.

"Tuan muda."

Naruto menengadah, menatap kakek tua yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Kakek itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Naruto balas menyeringai. "Namaku Naruto, _dattebayo_!"

"Baiklah, Naruto-_sama_." Kakek itu tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Umurmu berapa?"

"Tujuh tahun." Naruto berjalan, turun ke lantai satu, dibimbing kakek itu. "Kakek siapa?"

"Aku pelayan pribadi di rumah ini. Namaku Shinji." Sang kakek menjawab dengan ramah. "Sudah siang. Apakah ada makanan yang ingin kau makan?"

"Emmm, aku mau omelet!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Shinji-_jiichan_, kau tidak pucat seperti Itachi dan Sasuke!"

"Begitu?" Shinji tertawa pelan. "Meski rumah ini gelap, penglihatanmu lumayan juga, ya."

"Awalnya aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa. Tapi lama-lama terbiasa." Naruto meringis.

"Akan kunyalakan lampunya." Shinji menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu, membuat rumah itu langsung menjadi terang benderang. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, tidak terbiasa dengan lampu seterang itu. "Naruto-_sama_. Ayo berjanji. Kau boleh menyalakan lampu, tapi jangan buka tirai jendela. Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia duduk di kursi dapur dengan patuh, menunggu makanan. Ketika makanan datang, Naruto langsung melahap habis semua makanan itu, membuat Shinji tersenyum senang. "Ayo main!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru kencang. "Petak umpet!"

Sebelum Shinji mengangguk kepala, Naruto sudah berlari melesat ke lantai dua, membuat kakek itu menghela napas. Dia mulai mencari Naruto. Dengan mudah dia menemukan Naruto yang tertidur di salah satu kamar tamu. Shinji tersenyum, keluar dari kamar tamu itu dan berjalan di kamar sebelah, kamar Sasuke. Sang pelayan hanya bisa terpaku menatap tomat-tomat yang berceceran di kamar itu. Dia dengan cepat membersihkan kamar Sasuke, mengumpulkan semua tomat itu menjadi satu di dalam kotak. Sang pelayan keluar kamar, membawa kumpulan tomat itu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar akan mata biru yang mengintainya.

"Kamar Sasuke." Naruto berbisik, mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Bocah bandel itu memang sengaja untuk pura-pura tidur dan hendak mengejutkan si kakek. Namun, matanya terpaku pada tangga bawah tanah di balik kasur. "Sasuke?" Naruto berseru, namun tidak ada jawaban. Bocah itu terdiam, teringat akan ancaman Sasuke.

_Jauhi aku. Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu._

Dia mencengkram foto Sasuke lagi. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menjauhi Sasuke. Itachi bilang kalau Sasuke akan suka padanya. "Sasuke beri aku roti tadi pagi. Sasuke baik." Naruto berujar mantap. "Sasuke pasti kesepian sendiri." Naruto mulai menuruni tangga di depannya dengan hati-hati. Ketika dia sampai di dasar tangga, dia menatap kamar yang sama persis dengan kamar yang di atas. Lampu meja yang remang-remang membuat Naruto berkedip. Dia berjalan mendekati kasur king-size di depannya, terpaku menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang tertidur lelap. Hari sudah siang tapi kenapa Sasuke masih tidur?

Naruto menatap bantal yang terjatuh. Dia memeluk bantal itu dan memanjat ke atas kasur, hendak mengenbalikan bantal itu di posisi semula. Namun, bantal ini empuk sekali… dan Naruto merasa sangat mengantuk. Naruto menguap, merebahkan dirinya di sisi Sasuke. Dia akan tidur sebentar saja. Nanti dia akan bangun sebelum Sasuke terbangun. Naruto mengangguk mantap, menyelip masuk ke dalam selimut dan mencengkram ujung baju Sasuke.

_Sasuke baunya enak._

Di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah tertidur lelap.

**xxx**

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika jarum jam menunjuk tepat di angka 6. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Lelaki itu menggeliat sesaat, kekurangan tidur. Sakura akan datang satu jam lagi untuk menyeretnya ke kuliah. Dia masih punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, masih merasa mengantuk. Siapa yang bilang kalau vampir tidak butuh tidur? Semua cerita fiksi di buku-buku itu salah. Vampir juga butuh tidur seperti manusia biasa. Vampir juga bisa merasa mengantuk. Dan pada saat ini, Sasuke merasa sangat segar. Dia bahkan nyaris tersenyum ketika dia terbangun, namun karena dia seorang Uchiha, dia mengerutkan kening ketika dia membuka mata.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, memeluk guling. _Ah… bau manis._ Dia berpikir ketika dia memeluk gulingnya, membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantalnya itu.

Tunggu. Apa cuma perasaan atau bantalnya ini bernapas?

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menyibak selimut dari 'guling'nya. Sang vampir pun menahan diri untuk tidak melongo. Tidak. Tidak. Uchiha tidak akan melongo. Namun, mau bagaimana pun, Sasuke terkena syok. Apa-apaan? Si bocah pirang ada di kasurnya? Dan selain itu… dia memeluk si bocah?

Sasuke menggeram, hendak melempar Naruto dari tubuhnya. Namun, jari-jari mungil itu mencengkram kaus Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku. Dia memperhatikan wajah tidur sang bocah. Dia tertidur dengan pulas, sesekali mengusap wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sang vampir menghela napas, menggoncang tubuh Naruto. "Hei. Bangun."

Naruto membuka matanya, menguap lebar dan berkedip berkali-kali. "Sasuke…" Naruto menguap. "Aku ngantuk…" Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menyebar ke tubuhnya. Matanya yang tajam bisa melihat urat kebiruan di pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Aku belum makan hari ini." Sasuke berujar. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, kau yang akan menjadi makananku."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, menatap Naruto yang kembali tertidur. Sepertinya efek samping obat tidur Itachi masih ada di tubuh Naruto. Lelaki raven itu memutar bola matanya, menarik tangan mungil Naruto. Bocah itu masih tertidur. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah membenamkan taringnya di jempol mungil itu, membuat Naruto melompat, terjatuh dari ranjang. "Sakit!" Naruto menjerit, menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata biru yang berlinangan. "Tidak mau disuntik! Sasuke jahat, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya. "Pergi dari sini."

"Tidak mau. Tempat ini besar. Aku takut di sini sendirian." Naruto beranjak, mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia sudah melempar bocah itu entah berapa kali. Namun, Naruto tetap kembali ke arahnya, seperti yoyo. "Aku akan menyuntikmu lagi." Wajah Naruto langsung memucat. Dia mundur dua langkah, membuat Sasuke meringis. "Dasar _dobe_."

Mata biru itu melebar. "Aku bukan _dobe_! Tidak boleh menyumpah!" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Dobe_." Sasuke mengulangi, kembali menyeringai ketika Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Kau…" Ucapan Naruto terputus. Dia memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari sumpahan. "_Teme_!"

"Hoo." Alis Sasuke berkedut. "Tidak ada siapa pun yang boleh menyumpah seorang Uchiha."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, keras kepala. "_Teme_! _Teme_! _Teme_!"

Kening Sasuke langsung berkerut. Di dalam kedipan mata, dia sudah menyabet kerah baju Naruto, mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat menjerit. Dia melongo, menatap Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya. "Wah… apakah kau _superman_?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Oh aku tahu! Kau power ranger!" Naruto menjerit girang. Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, Naruto sudah menggeliat, dengan mudah memeluk Sasuke. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terpaku, merasakan kehangatan Naruto di tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Itachi atau orangtuanya memeluknya. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah mengelilingi punggung Naruto, menopang bocah itu. "Superman itu tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab, berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Ada. Kau superman _teme_."

Sasuke kembali mendengus.

"Aku lapar." Naruto mengerang.

"Aku juga." Sasuke berujar santai. "Mau jadi makananku?"

Naruto berkedip. Dia? Jadi makanan? "Tidak mau. Aku tidak enak."

"Begitu?"

"Serius! Mau coba?" Naruto dengan polos menyodorkan telunjuknya. Dia menyeringai lebar, masih mengira kalau Sasuke hanya bermain. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke langsung melahap jarinya. Mata onyx Sasuke tertutup sesaat. Naruto terkikik ketika merasa lidah panas Sasuke yang menyapu jarinya. "Geli!" Namun, matanya langsung terbelalak ketika merasakan sengatan tajam. "Ah! Ah! _Teme_! Kau menggigitku!"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto menarik jarinya. Dia menjilat bibirnya sesaat, menyeka rasa manis darah Naruto yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Ah… dia sepertinya benar-benar lapar. Dia tidak pernah merasakan darah semanis itu.

"Sasuke jahat!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan, melihat ujung jarinya yang berdarah. Dia memasukkan jarinya di mulutnya, menghisap darah di sana.

"Sini." Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, Sasuke menarik jari Naruto dan kembali menyapu jari bocah itu dengan lidahnya. "Darahnya sudah berhenti."

Naruto termangu, menatap jari mungilnya. "Ah! Iya! Sasuke hebat!" Dia menjerit girang. "Tidak sakit lagi!"

_Dasar dobe._ Sasuke mendengus. Bocah itu sudah lupa kalau asal mula rasa sakitnya itu berasal dari dia. "Ayo. Shinji akan membuat makanan untukmu."

"Sasuke tidak makan?" Naruto dengan santai kembali melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Ah. Aku akan mendapatkan makananku sebentar lagi." Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius, membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, membiarkan Sasuke menggendongnya sampai ke ruangan makan. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mau menggendong Naruto. Dia ingat sensasi ini… menggendong sesuatu yang hangat kemana pun dia pergi.

Ah…

Anjing kudisan pemberian Itachi. Dulu Sasuke juga menggendong anjing itu kemana-mana karena anjing itu mengekornya terus.

"Aku tidak berat?" Ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"_Sensei_ di sekolah tidak mau menggendongku. Dia bilang aku berat…" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi dia menggendong anak yang lain."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tidak berat."

"Apakah kau akan terus menggendongku?" Naruto bertanya, matanya berseri-seri.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kenapa tidak? Dia bisa mendapat camilan kecil-kecilan kalau dia menggendong Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto hangat. Vampir menyukai sesuatu yang hangat, karena itu mereka memilih untuk mengisap darah langsung dari mangsanya. Karena darah pada saat itu masih hangat dan panas. "Umurmu berapa?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tujuh tahun!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Nanti di perjalanan menuju sekolah, dia akan membeli buku tentang anak kecil. Untuk tahu bagaimana cara merawat Naruto, dia harus belajar dari buku. "Kau cukup menarik. Aku akan memeliharamu." Dia berujar mantap, membuat Naruto termangu.

"Apakah itu berarti aku bisa menjadi keluargamu?"

"Tentu, kalau kau mau menjadi peliharaanku."

"Oke!" Naruto menjerit girang, memeluk Sasuke. "Aku suka kau, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke menekan tombol di dekat tangga dan tak lama kemudian, Shinji datang tergopoh-gopoh. Wajahnya memucat ketika dia melihat Naruto yang masih ada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tuan muda! Tadi siang Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba dan saya yang bersalah karena…"

"Shinji." Sasuke memotong ucapan sang pelayan. "Kami berdua butuh makanan." Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi, duduk di kursi itu dengan Naruto di pangkuannya. Shinji masih terpaku, namun dia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

"Ada makanan yang ingin kau makan?" Shinji bertanya pada Naruto. Bocah itu bergumam, menggoyangkan kakinya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. Mata birunya yang bundar itu terbuka lebar, bingung.

"Kau boleh meminta apa pun yang kau mau." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Mata biru Naruto berseri-seri, membuat Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto lagi. "Emm… apakah disini ada steak? Aku ingin mencoba makan itu." Dia menundukkan kepala, memilin jarinya dengan malu.

"Tentu, Naruto-_sama_." Shinji menundukkan kepala, melesat masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Kau tidak pernah makan steak?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma pernah liat anak-anak lain yang makan. Dan sepertinya enak sekali, _dattebayo_! Jadi aku mau coba."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menaikkan kepalanya ketika mencium bau manis. Shinji datang kembali ke meja makan dengan segelas minuman berwarna merah tua.

"Apa itu?" Naruto menjengukkan kepala, penasaran akan minuman di tangan Sasuke. Sang vampir mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Tangan kiri Sasuke melingkar di pinggang sang bocah, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bertingkah.

"Wine." Sasuke menjawab santai, meneguk habis minumannya dalam waktu sedetik. Dia memberikan gelas itu pada Shinji, mengabaikan tatapan salut Naruto.

"Kau cepat sekali! Superman _teme_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Sekarang, rasa hausnya sudah terpuaskan. Dia dengan santai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Dia tidak seperti vampir lain yang tidak punya kontrol akan rasa haus. Tidak masalah baginya berdekatan dengan manusia. Bahkan, meski dia sangat kelaparan, dia tidak akan melahap manusia di depannya tanpa berpikir banyak. Dia adalah vampir yang higenis. Apa jadinya kalau si mangsa punya penyakit kulit? Memang, dia tidak akan terkena penyakit itu. Namun tetap saja Sasuke merasa jijik. Lebih baik dia merawat sepuluh anjing kudis daripada menghisap darah dari orang yang terkena kutil dan kudis.

Namun Naruto masih kecil. Masih polos dan bersih di mata Sasuke. "Aku akan merawatmu." Sasuke berujar pelan, menatap Naruto yang menjerit girang ketika steaknya sudah datang. Sang vampir menyabet pisau dan garpu, memotong steak itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Naruto menyeringai lebar, melahap makanannya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Ah."

Sasuke mendelik. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok wanita berambut pink pendek yang duduk di depan mereka. "Kapan kau tiba di sini?"

"Baru sedetik yang lalu." Mata hijau Sakura tidak lepas pada sosok Naruto yang melahap makanannya. "Dia terlihat enak."

"Jangan sentuh." Sasuke mendesis, memeluk erat Naruto. Bocah pirang itu berhenti mengunyah, dia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Namun, matanya terpaku pada Sakura yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"_Neechan_ siapa?" Dia bertanya polos.

"Ahh. Aku teman Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyeringai, mengulurkan tangan dan hendak menyentuh pipi Naruto. Namun, suara geraman Sasuke tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Posesif sekali sih kau." Sakura mendengus, menurunkan tangannya. "Berbagi sedikit kan tidak masalah."

"Dia milikku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Kapan kau mau menyantapnya? Jarang-jarang kau berburu langsung. Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Dia bukan makanan." Sasuke mendelik, membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Heeh? Jadi dia apa?" Sakura hanya bisa bertanya bingung. Di rumah ini, ada beberapa manusia, tapi mereka semua pelayan setia keluarga Uchiha. "Masa dia mau kau jadikan pelayan? Dia masih kecil dan rapuh."

"Bukan pelayan." Sasuke menggeleng. "Peliharaan." Dia berujar mantap. Dan seakan-akan ingin membuktikan ucapannya, dia mengusap rambut Naruto, membuat sang bocah menyeringai lebar.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo. "Dia manusia kan?!"

"Iya, aku manusia!" Naruto mengiayakan, tertawa girang. "Namaku Naruto!"

Sakura makin melongo, apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang menggoncang tubuh Naruto, mengusap kepala si bocah tanpa henti. Wanita itu menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya. Kau juga seperti ini ketika Itachi memberimu anjing kudisan itu." Jauh di lubuk hati Sakura, dia tahu kalau Sasuke lemah akan sesuatu yang imut dan kecil. Ketika Sasuke diberi anjing itu, Sasuke membenci sang anjing setengah mati, namun dalam waktu setengah hari si vampir itu berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk merawat anjing tersebut. Itu karena si anjing mengekori Sasuke tanpa henti dan akhirnya hati Sasuke luluh.

Sakura yakin kalau Naruto juga pasti mengekori Sasuke sampai Sasuke memutuskan kalau Naruto cukup lucu untuk dipelihara.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu bukan? Hal ini pernah terjadi. Kau dengan anjingmu itu… siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak memberinya nama."

Sakura menghela napas. "Terserah kau. Tapi sayang sekali… dia ini manusia." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dia terlihat sangat enak…"

Naruto berkedip, tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan dua orang ini. "_Neechan_ mau steak ini?" Dia menyodorkan piringnya, memberikan sisa makanannya.

Hati Sakura langsung luluh, dia ber'awwww' sambil mengusap pipi Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan merebut apa pun itu yang menjadi milikmu." Dia teringat ketika mereka masih kecil, seratus tahun yang lalu. Sakura dan Sasuke berkelahi. Salah Sasuke, dia tidak mau main masak-masakan dengannya. Sakura merebut tomat Sasuke dan menginjak tomat itu karena kesal. Dan di detik itu juga, Sasuke tidak bicara dengannya sampai 10 tahun.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengusap rambut Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa berkedip. Dua orang ini bicara apa sih? Mata birunya terbuka lebar, menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Sakura hanya bisa meringis, ikut mengusap rambut Naruto. "Kau pasti tampan nanti. Hmm… lima belas… emmm tidak. Sepuluh tahun lagi." Sang vampir cekikikan, matanya terpaku pada leher Naruto.

"Sakura."

"Oke! Oke!" Sakura mendengus, beranjak dengan kesal. "Ayo! Sudah waktunya kita ke kuliah!"

Sasuke ikut beranjak, menurunkan Naruto dan naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Dan seperti dugaan Sakura, Naruto langsung mengekor Sasuke, mengikuti jejak lelaki itu. Dan sesuai dugaan Sakura lagi, Sasuke berhenti berjalan untuk menggendong Naruto, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar bersamanya.

"Hahh…" Sakura menepuk dahinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke pada anjing peliharaannya dulu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke dulu depresi sekali ketika anjingnya meninggal. "Hei, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memanggil sahabatnya. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah turun dari kamarnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang menyanggul tas ransel dan Naruto. "Tentunya kau akan meninggalkan Naruto di sini kan?"

Ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang sebundar bola pingpong. "Aku mau ikut, _dattebayo_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tidak akan membawanya kan?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan membawanya."

Naruto menjerit girang sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo. "Hah?! Ta-tapi…" Sakura tidak bisa membantah karena Naruto terus-terusan menjerit girang. Namun tak lama kemudian, jeritan itu padam dan sang bocah sudah tertidur pulas, menempelkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sasuke. "Dia tidur." Sakura bergumam kagum. Dia tidak tahu ada manusia yang bisa tertidur secepat itu.

"Obat tidur yang diberi Itachi masih ada di tubuhnya." Sasuke mendengus. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia berlari ke kamarnya, menyelipkan Naruto ke dalam balik selimutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau… apakah ini agak aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau…" Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kau _benci_ manusia."

"Naruto peliharaan." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Aku akan merawatnya. Memberinya makan. Memberinya kuburan yang layak setelah dia…"

"Sasuke-_kun_." Nada tajam Sakura membuat ucapan Sasuke terputus. "Dia _manusia_. Dia _lebih_ dari itu."

Sasuke mendengus, memutar tubuh dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak mau melepaskan percakapan itu begitu saja.

"Dia punya perasaan. Memang, dia masih kecil dan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah lapar, ngantuk, sakit. Itu gampang. Kau tinggal sediakan makanan, kasur, kuburan. Dia akan tersenyum bahagia seperti tadi. Tapi tak lama lagi dia akan tumbuh dewasa, di waktu yang sangat cepat. Dia akan merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang… tidak bisa kau kendalikan." Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kita ini berbeda? Bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan untuk membunuh…"

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri." Sasuke menggeram, mendelik ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu meneguk ludah, mundur selangkah ketika melihat mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku selalu mengikutimu. Karena kau selalu berpikiran logis, tidak seperti vampir-vampir lain. Kau bilang kau menganggap bocah ini sebagai peliharaan? Sebagai pengganti anjingmu yang dulu? Aku terlalu pintar untuk kau bodohi." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura menghilang dari tatapan Sasuke.

Sesaat, Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan-lahan, mata Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas, memeluk bantalnya. Entah mengapa, sosok Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaku. Sang vampir tidak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Matanya terus terpaku pada Naruto.

Pikiran Sasuke terputus ketika dia mendengar suara buku yang terjatuh. Di depannya, terdapat kumpulan buku yang berjudul 'fisikologi anak-anak' dan 'fisikologi manusia'. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia tahu buku itu. Itu semua milik Sakura. Wanita itu memang mengambil di bidang fisikoligi manusia supaya dia bisa berburu dengan mudah. Sasuke mendengus. Dinilai dari tampang buku-buku ini, sepertinya Sakura melesat pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali hanya untuk melempar semua buku ke kamarnya lewat pintu yang terbuka.

Semua buku itu diikat dengan pita merah dan di balik pita, terdapat kartu bercorak tengkorak.

'_Happy Birthday._

_Oh ya, kau tahu? Bocah itu akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu.'_

Sasuke mendengus, langsung membakar kartu ulang tahunnya yang kedua.

"Ah. Kukira kau suka corak tengkorak. Kenapa kau bakar?" Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus. Dia keluar dari kamar, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Pesanmu itu omong kosong." Sasuke menggeram, masuk ke dalam garasi rumahnya dan menyalakan mobil.

"Hmmm? Begitu?" Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, memainkan kuku tangannya. "Jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia mulai bertingkah?"

"Kubunuh." Sasuke menjawab langsung. "Setelah itu akan kukuburkan secara layak."

"Baiklah." Sakura meringis. "Kita lihat nanti." Mata hijaunya menajam, menantang Sasuke dari balik kaca spion.

Satu lagi fakta tentang vampir. Vampir memang bisa punya kekasih sebanyak yang mereka mau karena mereka hidup dengan sangat lama. Namun, mereka cuma bisa jatuh cinta sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan saat itu akan tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu makhluk seperti apakah yang akan mereka cintai. Jika mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, mereka akan tergila-gila pada seseorang tersebut. Mereka ingin memiliki seseorang itu untuk diri mereka sendiri dan tidak ingin berpisah sedikit pun.

Sasuke sangat membenci manusia. Menatap mereka saja sudah membuat Sasuke mual, apalagi menyentuh mereka.

Namun Naruto berbeda. Sasuke tidak tahu apa, tapi bocah itu… ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar menginginkan Naruto.

Dan Sakura tahu. Sakura tahu kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke _benar-benar_ ingin memiliki sesuatu secara sepenuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Itachi memberi Sasuke 'hadiah' seperti itu. Namun apa pun itu, Naruto berhasil mengubah 'sesuatu' dalam diri Sasuke.

_Tunggu._

Sakura mengerutkan kening.

Kalau Sasuke benar-benar _mencintai_ Naruto…

"Astaga!" Sakura menjerit. "Ternyata kau ini pedofil homo!"

Dan di detik berikutnya, mobil Sasuke nyaris menabrak tiang listrik.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: haha, segitu dulu? sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**

**Moga2 readers suka sama chap ini :)**


	3. Accident

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, typos, alur cepat, dll. (OC: Shinji)**

**AN: maaf banget ya updatenya lama! Aku kurang yakin sama chap kali ini dan sampai harus hapus 3 kali...**

**Makasih buat semua reviews, fave dan alert! :D**

**enjoy this fic! :)**

* * *

**Accident**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya dimanjakan. Namun sepertinya 'dimanjakan' itu sedang terjadi padanya. Mata birunya yang bundar itu berkedip, menatap segala macam mainan yang tertera di depannya. Dia berkedip lagi, menatap kamar yang sangat megah. Kamar itu dilapisi _wallpaper_ biru muda. Track mobil Tamiya ada di pojok kamarnya. Ranjangnya queen size, namun empuknya bukan main. Selimut tebal bercorak power rangers membuatnya merasa ingin memeluk selimut itu seharian. Rak buku mungil ada di sebelah kasurnya, dan rak buku itu diisi akan buku anak-anak dan komik.

"Meja." Sasuke Uchiha mendelik ke arah lelaki setengah baya yang menata ruangannya ini. Lelaki itu mundur dua langkah, terlihat ketakutan.

"Ba-baik! Akan segera saya siapkan!" Sang arsitek itu segera membuka buku yang berisi kumpulan gambar meja dan kursi.

Naruto berkedip lagi, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa henti. Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Namun, tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba meraup tubuhnya, menggendongnya dengan erat. "Ini kamarmu." Sasuke menepuk punggungnya.

"Punyaku?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia punya kamar. Di panti asuhan, dia tidur di _futon_ lebar bersama lima anak lainnya. "Aku berbagi dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Punyamu sendiri." Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto. Bocah itu tidak terlihat girang, malahan, dia terlihat semakin bingung. Sasuke memutar otaknya dengan cepat, mengingat isi buku 'cara-merawat-anak-anak' yang sudah dibacanya semalaman ketika Naruto sudah tidur. Anak yang tidak pernah menikmati kemewahan memang akan merasa bingung ketika tiba-tiba memiliki sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto, mendudukkan dia di kasur. "Ini punyamu." Sang vampir menepuk ranjang. "Ini juga. Dan ini juga." Merasa seperti orang idiot, Sasuke menunjuk ke semua perabotan kamar itu. Namun, dia harus membuat Naruto mengerti.

Naruto masih terlihat tidak percaya, namun dia menganggukkan kepala pelan-pelan. "Sama seperti punya Sasuke ya?" Senyuman lebar Naruto yang muncul membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. "Karena aku keluarga Sasuke jadi aku juga punya semua ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kembali menggendong Naruto. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa lepas dari anak itu.

"Meja dan kursinya akan segera datang dalam waktu setengah jam." Arsitek sewaan Sasuke cepat-cepat berujar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menggendong pergi Naruto. Bocah itu melihat ke arah sang penata rumah dan melambai ke arahnya, menyeringai lebar.

"Apakah Itachi juga punya kamar sendiri?" Naruto bertanya girang.

"Tentu. Dan kau tidak boleh menginjak kaki ke kamarnya." Sasuke menjawab cepat. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar Itachi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi jika dia tahu bahwa bocah manusia ini menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto secepat itu.

Sudah seminggu Naruto hadir di rumahnya. Waktu kebersamaannya bersama Naruto tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Bocah itu tidur ketika bulan muncul dan Sasuke hanya terbangun ketika matahari terbenam. Namun, sebisa mungkin Sasuke sarapan bersama Naruto dan menemaninya di malam hari sampai dia tertidur. Sejak ada kedatangan Naruto, Sasuke berhenti kuliah dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah itu. Toh, dia sudah menghabiskan semua waktunya di kuliah sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Dan tentu saja, melihat hal itu Sakura memutuskan berhenti kuliah juga dan bermain bersama Naruto. Wanita vampir itu menjerit girang berkali-kali ketika mendengar ocehan 'aku-suka-sekali-padamu-Sakura-_chan_!' dari Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arahnya setelah mendengar itu. Melihat itu, Sakura menyeringai semakin lebar, memeluk dan mencubit pipi Naruto seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Sakura-_chan_ kemana?" Naruto bertanya santai ketika Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

_Berburu._ "Makan malam." Sasuke menjawab santai. Sekarang, yang namanya kebohongan itu adalah makanan sehari-hari Sasuke. Dia memilih berbohong daripada harus menghipnotis pikiran Naruto. Ketika Naruto sampai di kamar Sasuke, bocah itu dengan girang loncat di kasur Sasuke, menyeringai lebar sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, mengajak lelaki itu untuk duduk bersamanya. Dan tentu saja tanpa berpikir lagi Sasuke langsung duduk di kasurnya, meraup tubuh mungil Naruto dan duduk nyaman bersender di tumpukan bantalnya.

Sasuke menyalakan TV di kamarnya, dan mata biru Naruto langsung terpaku pada film di depannya. Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah menonton film, makanya dia tidak pernah peduli dengan siaran yang diputarnya. Satu tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto, satunya lagi membuka buku _psychology_ anak-anak yang dibelinya. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke mempelajari tentang manusia, terutama anak-anak. Tubuh Naruto termasuk pendek dan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya.

_Kurang makan?_ Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Selain itu, Naruto lamban dalam mengerti atau memahami sesuatu.

Semua ini membuktikan bahwa Naruto kekurangan gizi dan edukasi. Panti asuhan seperti apa yang menampung Naruto? Ujung jari Sasuke mulai terasa panas karena amarah.

"Sasuke? Kau pernah berciuman?"

"Hn."

"Seperti apa rasanya dicium?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat lamunan Sasuke terputus. Mata onyx itu terpaku, menatap adegan di televisi, di mana orang dewasa mencium pipi bocah kecil, membuat sang bocah tertawa girang.

"Menjijikkan." Sasuke menjawab jujur. Dulu ketika dia masih kecil, dia tinggal di Amerika, di mana ramai orang berciuman sebagai cara untuk bertukar salam. Dia sangat membenci saat-saat itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap kali dia keluar rumah orang-orang berbondong-bondong mencium pipinya. Pada waktu itu ada cewek yang nekat untuk menciumnya, namun untung saja Sakura dengan sigap menampar mulut cewek itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura sudah seperti bodyguardnya saja.

"Kau bohong. Ciuman itu menyenangkan, seperti anak di TV itu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, duduk meringkuk di dada Sasuke, menatap TV dengan tatapan iri.

"Naruto. Siaran di TV itu hanya berupa kebohongan."

"Bohong!" Sepasang mata biru lebar mendelik, menatapnya dengan kesal. "Sasuke _teme_!"

"Aku tidak bohong, _dobe_." Sasuke mendengus. "Ciuman itu menjijikkan."

"Kau cuma bilang begitu karena kau sudah pernah berciuman!" Naruto mendelik dengan mata birunya yang bundar itu. Naruto melotot seperti itu tentu saja dengan tujuan supaya Sasuke ketakutan. Tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai mengejek, dengan santai memeluk Naruto lebih erat dan mencubit pipi tembam sang bocah, membuat Naruto menjerit-jerit kesal.

"Kalau yang kau inginkan hanya ciuman, aku bisa memberi hal itu padamu dengan gampang." Sasuke mendengus, menunduk dan menempelkan ciuman singkat di kening Naruto. "Puas?"

Naruto berkedip. "Hah?" Dia menyentuh keningnya dengan bingung. Dia merasakan sesuatu di keningnya tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Gerakan Sasuke terlalu cepat sehingga Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke baru saja mengecup keningnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kali ini mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto sehingga muka mereka sejajar.

"Aku akan melakukan ini sekali saja." Sasuke memberitahu bocah itu. "Tutup matamu."

Naruto mengedipkan mata birunya. Kenapa dia harus menutup mata? Jangan-jangan… "Sasuke! Kau mau melakukan sihir ya? Sulap?" Naruto menjerit girang, membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Sihir? Iya. Benar." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Tutup matamu."

Naruto mengangguk cepat, langsung menutup matanya dengan hati berdebar-debar. Di detik berikutnya, dia merasakan napas yang panas menghembus di wajahnya. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya pada Sasuke, dia merasakan sentuhan hangat yang mendarat di bibirnya. Bocah itu membuka mata, menatap wajah Sasuke yang menempel di wajahnya. Sasuke perlahan-lahan mundur, menatapnya dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Naruto terpaku sesaat ketika melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah memberimu sihir."

Naruto terpaku sesaat. Dia menyentuh bibirnya. "Tadi itu apa?"

"_Goodnight kiss_."

"Sama seperti di TV tadi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Menjijikkan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, langsung memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Bibir bocah itu bergetar ketika dia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang balas memeluknya. Tangan Sasuke besar… hangat… "Sasuke… aku sangat menyukaimu." Bocah itu berbisik.

"Hn."

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya di panti asuhan. Dia selalu sendiri. Bahkan, salah satu perawat bilang padanya kalau dia tidak diinginkan. Dia dibuang orang tuanya. Semua orang tidak menyukainya dan mau menjauh darinya. Namun Sasuke… Sasuke mau merawatnya, memeluknya. Dia _sangat_ menyukai Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke pergi darinya… "Sasuke? Jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon?"

"_Dobe_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau tidur di kamar biru itu."

Kamar biru? Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ah, kamar baru Naruto. "Kau tidak mau? Aku menyiapkan kamar itu khusus untukmu." Selama seminggu ini Naruto selalu tidur bersamanya, dan Sasuke merasa kalau sudah waktunya Naruto mendapat kamar baru.

"Aku mau tidur di sini saja. Sama Sasuke."

Sasuke terpaku, merasakan jari-jari mungil yang memeluknya semakin erat. "Hn." Sang Uchiha menjawab santai. "Ayo. Tidur sekarang." Dia meraup tubuh bocah itu, mematikan TV dan masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah. Dia berbaring bersama Naruto. Di balik kegelapan, Sasuke dengan mudah melihat ekspresi anak itu. Naruto sejak tadi menahan tangis, entah kenapa. "Hei. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Janji seumur hidup?"

Sasuke menyeringai di balik kegelapan. Janji seumur hidup? Dia akan hidup selama berabad-abad. Dan jika ada yang akan meninggalkannya, maka orang itu adalah Naruto. "Tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada pahit. Berapa lama lagi Naruto akan ada di sisinya?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke." Naruto berujar girang. "_Gut naiih!_" Bocah itu meraba-raba wajah Sasuke. Dan setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dengan girang dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Naruto yang cekikikan. Sang vampir memutar bola matanya, memutuskan kalau dia menyukai kecupan singkat yang diberikan Naruto. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dia mengusap rambut pirang yang halus itu dengan perlahan. "_Good night_."

**xxx**

"Hei."

"Hn."

Sakura memutar mata, menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang bermain mobil-mobilan. Tentu saja. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. "Aku mau tanya… kau tidak berniat untuk memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung melotot. "Sekolah manusia?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja sekolah manusia. Memangnya sekolah apa? Sekolah vampir?"

"Tidak." Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya, mengabaikan vampir berambut pink itu.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau mau sekap dia di mansionmu ini sampai kapan? Sudah nyaris dua minggu sejak dia datang di sini. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Naruto kekurangan dua hal penting. Makanan dan edukasi. Makanan sudah kau atasi. Yang belum hanya pengetahuan saja bukan? Kau mau dia jadi anak tolol untuk selama-lamanya?"

"Yang Naruto butuhkan adalah makanan, tempat tidur dan…"

"Kau kira dia anjing kudisanmu dulu, hah?" Sakura mendelik. "Karena itu. Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau hal ini tidak akan sama dengan merawat anjing atau kucing."

Sasuke balas mendelik. "Soal pengetahuan, akan kuatasi. Aku sendiri yang akan mengajari…"

"Kau? Kau tidur ketika dia bangun dan dia tidur ketika kau bangun. Kapan kau mau mengajarinya?" Sakura memotong.

Sasuke melotot semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memotong ucapan seorang Uchiha. Namun sepertinya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Sasuke dan sang vampir wanita sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar. "Aku bisa mengajarinya di malam hari. Kita para vampir akan terbangun pada jam makan malam manusia."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kukira aku sudah memberimu semua buku-buku milikku? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau anak kecil tidak bisa belajar di malam hari. Tingkat konsentrasi mereka sangat rendah pada malam hari."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang bermain dengan girang.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura berbisik pelan. Dia tahu apa alasan kenapa Sasuke mati-matian tidak mau memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah. Sasuke sangat membenci manusia dan dia tidak ingin Naruto bergaul dengan manusia-manusia itu.

"Manusia itu makhluk kotor." Sasuke mendesis. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menodai Naruto."

"Tidak semua manusia jahat, kau tahu." Sakura memainkan cangkir di depannya. "Dan Naruto sendiri adalah manusia. Kau tidak bisa mengekangnya di sini untuk selama-lamanya."

"Kita tidak perlu mengirimnya di sekolah." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Cukup guru privat. Denagn begitu Shinji dan yang lain bisa mengawasi Naruto selama aku tidur."

Sakura bergumam, mempergitungkan ucapan Sasuke. "_Not bad._ Tapi Naruto tidak akan bisa berteman dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain."

"Dia sudah punya cukup mainan di rumah ini."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, mengerang. "Ahh! Kalau begini caranya dia akan menjadi sepertimu! Dasar vampir kuper yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi!"

"Sakura-_chan_! Kapan kau ada di sini?" jeritan girang Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia cepat-cepat memasang senyuman girang dan menyambut Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Barusan." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto dengan santai duduk di pangkuan Sakura. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto turun di pangkuan Sakura untuk duduk di sisi Sasuke. "Dasar vampir kuper lolicon homo." Sakura mendesis ketika Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto, memeluk dan memangku anak itu.

"Hei! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berseru girang secara tiba-tiba. "Tahu tidak? Aku dan Sasuke punya sihir bersama!"

"Sihir apa?"

Naruto menyeringai lebar, langsung memajati tubuh Sasuke. Setelah wajah mereka sejajar, Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan suara berisik, membuat Sakura melongo.

"Anak pintar." Sasuke memuji Naruto, mengusap rambut pirang sang bocah sambil menyeringai mengejek ke arah Sakura.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang masih melongo. "Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau mau _gut naih_ _kiss_ juga?"

"Gud…" Sakura berpikir sesaat. Ah. _Good night_ maksudnya? Naruto belum bisa menyebut good night dengan benar. "Tidak." Sang vampir langsung menjawab ketika merasakan tatapan membunuh Sasuke. "Aku masih sayang nyawa. Si vampir pedofil homo yang sesat itu bisa membunuhku kalau aku menciummu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

**xxx**

Uzumaki Naruto sudah mendiami mansion Uchiha selama dua minggu. Dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan rumah yang besar itu. Dia suka dengan semua makanan yang dimasak oleh Shinji. Dia suka dengan mainan-mainan yang diberikan Sasuke dan Sakura padanya. Dia kurang suka dengan pagi hari. Karena Sasuke hanya bisa menemaninya sampai makan pagi dan setelah itu Sasuke akan merasa sangat mengantuk dan tertidur lelap.

Naruto tidak suka bermain dengan pembantu di mansion itu. Makanya, dia senang sekali ketika Sasuke mengundang guru privat yang bisa mengajarinya di pagi sampai sore hari. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat menyukai guru privatnya itu. Awalnya, dia benci dengan yang namanya pelajaran. Di panti asuhan, dia selalu ditertawakan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Namun Iruka tidak memarahinya kalau dia salah menjawab. Iruka hanya memarahinya ketika dia mulai bermain-main dan menjahili sang guru.

"Apakah kau menjahili Uchiha-_san_ juga?" Iruka bertanya padanya, dengan kesal berusaha menghapus bekas spidol di wajahnya.

"Emmmm…" Naruto bergumam, memainkan spidolnya. "Aku tidak mau menjahili Sasuke! Aku suka dia!" Cengiran Naruto melebar. "Dan kau tahu, _sensei_! Kalau aku tidak nakal, Sasuke akan memberiku _gut naih_ kiss!"

Iruka hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. "Apa pun itu, jangan buat keonaran di depan Uchiha-san ya." Iruka mengusap rambut Naruto. Dia bergidik sesaat ketika mengingat tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Oh iya! Sudah waktunya makan siang bukan? Mau makan ramen?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke tidak memberiku makan ramen. Katanya makanan itu bisa membunuhku."

"Ahh! Tentu saja tidak!" Iruka tertawa. "Ayo, akan kubuatkan ramen untukmu!"

Dan di hari itu juga, Naruto memutuskan kalau ramen adalah makanan sehidup sematinya.

**xxx**

Salah satu kelemahan vampir adalah ketika mereka sudah tertidur, mereka akan tertidur lelap. Selain itu, ketika mereka baru saja terbangun, mereka tidak akan langsung sadar begitu saja. Makanya itu, dia tidak suka kalau Naruto menyelinap masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah ketika dia masih tertidur. Dia bisa saja melukai Naruto tanpa disadarinya. Dia sudah memberi peringatan pada Naruto supaya Naruto tidak akan masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah ketika dia masih tertidur. Namun Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menaati peringatan dengan mudah.

"Sasuke? Kau masih tidur?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Di balik kegelapan, dia meraba-raba kasur dan menemukan kaki Sasuke. Dengan gesit bocah itu langsung melompat ke atas kasur, memeluk sang vampir yang masih tertidur. "Ayo bangun…" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, mengusapkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Kau tahu? Ramen yang kumakan tadi enak sekali! Rasa miso, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mulai berceloteh. Dengkuran halus Sasuke membuat Naruto cemberut. Dia ingin Sasuke cepat-cepat bangun dan bermain dengannya. Namun, selimut yang empuk dan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat itu membuat Naruto perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Dia memakan ramen yang banyak tadi dan sekarang dia mengantuk. Bocah itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun, lengan kekar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melingkar di tubuhnya membuat Naruto langsung membuka mata.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harapan. Namun, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajah lelaki itu menempel di lekukan leher Naruto. "Haha, geli, Sasuke!" Naruto tertawa lepas, mengira kalau Sasuke bermain dengannya. "Sasuke?" Napas panas yang menerpa lehernya membuat dia bergidik. Permainan apa ini?

Sebelum Naruto sempat sadar apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dia merasakan sengatan tajam di lehernya. "Ahh!" Naruto mengerang. Lehernya terasa pedih dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir dari lehernya. Wajah bocah itu memucat, merasa ketakutan. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang dan lengan kekar itu mencengkramnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. "Sa-Sasuke!"

Jeritan itu membuat mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Sang vampir tersentak, merasakan cairan manis di mulutnya. Dia beranjak, menatap tubuh Naruto yang gemetar. Bocah itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, jari-jarinya yang mungil menempel di lehernya yang mengucurkan darah. Sasuke berkedip, menatap darah yang sekarang memenuhi kasurnya. Mata onyx itu langsung berubah warna, menjadi merah darah. "Naruto." Dia berbisik, meraup tubuh Naruto yang masih gemetar. "Naruto!" Dia menggoncang tubuh mungilnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

Jantung Sasuke seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Dia langsung menunduk, menempelkan lidahnya di dua lubang yang menyebabkan darah mengucur dari leher Naruto. Rasa manis yang sangat pekat menusuk indra perasa Sasuke, membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan gesit menyeka lubang-lubang itu dengan lidahnya. Tak lama kemudian, luka di leher Naruto mulai menutup. "Naruto. Naruto." Dia menggoncang tubuh Naruto, menghela napas pelan ketika merasakan napas Naruto yang mulai teratur.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto berbisik pelan. Dia membuka matanya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan, apalagi sekarang pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dia hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata merah darah yang bersinar di balik kegelapan. Sang bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau itu mata Sasuke. Dia menjerit ketakutan, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari mata merah itu. Dia menendang, menjerit dan menangis. "Monster! Monster!"

Sasuke yang terpaku hanya bisa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Di detik itu juga, Naruto langsung terjatuh dari ranjang. Masih menangis, dia berlari ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung, menatap gumpalan darah di kasurnya.

**xxx**

Ketika Sakura Haruno datang ke kediaman Uchiha, vampir itu hanya bisa terpaku menatap Naruto yang menangis, memeluk Shinji yang terlihat pucat. "Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan, berlari memeluk Sakura. Vampir itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika mencium bau darah yang sangat pekat dari pakaian dan leher Naruto.

Wajah pucat wanita itu seakan-akan menjadi semakin pucat. "Sasuke-_kun_." Dia berbisik.

"Sakura-_chan_! Di… di ruang bawah tanah ada monster! Monster mata merah!" Naruto terisak, menunjuk ke arah kamar Sasuke. "Di-dia menggigitku! Dan… dan Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu Sasuke di mana!"

"Monster?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. Naruto tidak sadar kalau sang monster itu adalah Sasuke sendiri? _Ah_. Kamar bawah tanah Sasuke selalu gelap. Sasuke biasanya mematikan semua lampu atau tidak hanya menyalakan lampu meja yang redup. "Naruto. Kau hanya mimpi buruk." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Mimpi? Tidak, _dattebayo_! Ada monster di bawah! Dia menggigit…"

"Naruto." Sakura menunduk, berlutut sehingga matanya dan mata Naruto sejajar. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau hanya mimpi."

Tubuh Naruto terpaku. Dia menatap Sakura dan perlahan-lahan mengangguk kepala. "Hanya mimpi." Bocah itu berbisik pelan.

"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum. "Sekarang, ikut Shinji. Dia akan mengganti pakaianmu. Dan setelah itu kau tidur di kamarmu ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, menggenggam tangan Shinji.

Sakura menghela napas, menatap Shinji yang menggendong Naruto dan membawa pergi anak itu. Dia merasa bersalah karena harus menghipnotis anak itu. Namun, dia tidak ada pilihan lain. Sakura melempar tasnya, dengan kecepatan kilat masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dia mencium bau darah yang pekat dari ruangan bawah tanah. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah, menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berbisik. Wanita itu bergegas mendekati Sasuke, meletakkan tangannya di bahu sahabatnya. "Aku sudah menghipnotis Naruto. Dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Kau tidak apa-a…"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu." Bisikkan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. "Aku tidak pernah kehilangan kendali sebelumnya."

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau nyaris tidak pernah mencicipi darah segar." Sakura menjawab. "Selama ini kau meminum darah yang dibekukan. Sejak kedatangan Naruto, kau merasakan darah segar…"

Sasuke terpaku, teringat ketika dia yang terkadang menggigit jari Naruto, menghisap darahnya.

"Selain itu kau sendiri sangat menyukai Naruto. Bau darah anak itu menjadi sangat kencang. Maklum jika kau hilang kendali…"

"Naruto hanya anak kecil." Sasuke menggeram. "Aku… aku nyaris membunuhnya."

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhnya." Sakura menjawab cepat. "Kau bisa menahan dirimu dan…"

"Aku _nyaris_ membunuhnya." Desisan pahit itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke yang merasa bersalah. Sasuke yang merasa ketakutan.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berbisik. "Bukan salahmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya.

**xxx**

Itachi Uchiha tidak pernah menyukai hal yang bernama 'rapat-antara-ketua-klan'. Mau bagaimana lagi, selain membosankan, rapat itu adalah ajang diskriminasi antara para klan. Ayah dan ibunya memang masih hidup, namun karena sudah menginjak usia tua, mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun dan tidur di dalam peti mati. Mereka hanya akan bangun selama beberapa lima puluh tahun sekali. Dan tentu saja, dia sebagai anak tertua harus meneruskan jejak ayahnya dan menjadi ketua klan Uchiha.

_Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu betapa beruntung dirinya itu_, Itachi mencibir dalam harinya. Namun, dia lebih memilih Sasuke duduk diam di rumah daripada bertemu dengan ketua-ketua klan sialan di depannya ini. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa pertemuan antara ketua klan itu sangat… tidak menyenangkan. Adiknya itu pasti mengotot untuk ikut menemani Itachi kalau saja dia tahu kalau bahwa Itachi akan menghadapi apa yang akan dia hadapi sekarang.

Itachi duduk di kursinya, meletakkan tangannya di atas meja melingkar. Dia langsung mengaktifkan _sharingan_, membuat matanya berubah warna. Dengan mata merahnya itu, dia bisa melihat jelas, menatap semua ketua klan yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Uchiha." Seseorang menyapanya.

"Orochimaru." Itachi menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah… ternyata di pertemuan klan kali ini kau juga yang mewakili klan Uchiha? Ada apa? Kedua orang tuamu sudah terlalu lemah untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini?"

"Hei, Orochimaru. Mau bagaimana lagi. Uchiha memang terkenal hebatnya. Namun mereka tidak ada apa-apa tanpa mata mereka itu." Ucapan dari ketua klan lain membawa tawa geli dari mulut ketua yang lainnya.

Alis Itachi berkedut. Ajang diskriminasi sudah dimulai rupanya. "Setidaknya, para vampir mengandalkan kami karena _sharingan_ ini membawa hipnotis yang sangat kuat di dunia manusia." Senyuman mengejek Itachi membawa keheningan di ruangan itu. Sejujurnya, Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya meski mereka mengejeknya. Mau bagaimana pun, Itachi adalah vampir termuda di kalangan ketua klan.

"Kau… bocah teng…"

"Cukup." Suara teguran yang tajam dan dingin itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hening. "Itachi, jika Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah bangun, titipkan salamku pada mereka."

"Dengan senang hati, Senju-_san_." Itachi menundukkan kepala. Dari semua ketua klan, dia paling menghormati Tsunade Senju ini.

"Bagus." Tsunade tersenyum. "Ayo kita mulai rapat kali ini. Kita akan membicarakan musuh bebuyutan kita. Para _kyuubi_."

"Kyuubi?" Suara Orochimaru bergema. "Klanku sudah membasmi mereka. Tidak ada lagi kyuubi yang berkeliaran di dunia ini."

Itachi terdiam, mendengarkan para ketua klan yang mulai berdebat. Isu siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu memang sudah menjadi masalah sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Memang dulu, kyuubi dan vampir hidup berdampingan. Namun, beberapa ratusan tahun yang lalu, manusia berhasil menemukan sarang kyuubi dan membasmi mereka. Kyuubi yang masih bertahan hidup menuduh vampir yang membocorkan rahasia mereka. Namun pada saat itu, kaum vampir sendiri sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka juga dibasmi manusia dan mereka menuduh bahwa kaum kyuubi yang menjual identitas mereka.

Sejak saat itu, kaum vampir dan kaum kyuubi bermusuhan.

"Masih ada dua klan kyuubi yang hidup." Ucapan Tsunade membungkam perdebatan para klan vampir. "Klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze. Mereka masih hidup."

"Omong kosong." Orochimaru tertawa. "Aku masih ingat, bukankah Obito dari klan Uchiha sendiri yang membunuh ketua dari kedua klan itu? Obito Uchiha mengorbankan nyawanya demi membunuh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina."

"Tentu." Tsunade mendengus. "Namun kau melupakan sesuatu. Namikaze dan Uzumaki mempunyai anak. Dan anak itu mewarisi kekuatan dari kedua klan."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, para ketua klan hanya bisa tersentak dan kembali berdebat.

"Namanya Kurama Namikaze. Dia adalah kyuubi terakhir yang harus dibasmi." Tsunade mendengus. "Dia sangat kuat dan dia tidak bisa dilacak."

Itachi tidak bersuara, membiarkan para ketua klan berdebat tentang bagaimana caranya untuk membasmi sang kyuubi terakhir.

_Kyuubi terakhir?_

Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"Pertemuan ini tidak ada gunanya." Geraman Tsunade membuat suasana menjadi hening. "Kalian sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Kurama Namikaze itu. Apa guna kalian sebagai ketua klan hah?"

"Aku sarankan supaya kita semua mencari informasi tentang kyuubi terakhir itu dan setelah itu kita baru mengadakan rapat lagi." Itachi berujar.

"Benar." Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. "Kalian dengar itu? Bubar."

Di detik berikutnya, para ketua klan pun menghilang dari ruangan itu. Itachi tetap duduk diam di kursinya, menatap Tsunade yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Mereka tidak berguna sama sekali." Sang ketua klan Senju menggeram marah.

"Begitu?" Itachi menyeringai lebar. Dia beranjak, mendekati Tsunade. Sesaat, mata mereka saling bertemu. "Kau marah? Atau…" Cengiran lebar Itachi membuat senyuman muncul di wajah Tsunade.

"Dasar Uchiha licik." Suara Tsunade perlahan-lahan berubah.

"Tidak selicik kaummu." Cengiran Itachi melebar. Dia menunduk semakin dalam, jarak wajahnya dan wajah Tsunade hanya berselisih beberapa senti saja.

"Begitu? Setahuku yang namanya Uchiha itu tidak bisa ditandingi kelicikannya." Tsunade mendengus dan di detik berikutnya, rambut pirang wanita itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Matanya menjadi kuning terang, bersinar di balik kegelapan. Tubuh Tsunade perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang bertubuh tegap.

"Hei, Kurama." Itachi berbisik, mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya dan bibir Kurama Namikaze nyaris bertemu.

"Itachi." Kurama mendengus, beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Itachi. "Kukira kita punya perjanjian? Kau tidak akan menyentuhku sampai kau memberiku…"

"Aku sudah menemukan adikmu."

Ucapan Itachi membuat tubuh sang rubah menegang. "Kau menemukan Naruto?"

"Kau tidak tahu berapa susahnya usahaku dalam mencari bocah itu." Itachi mendengus. "Kau merubahnya menjadi manusia dan aku harus mencari bocah manusia yang mempunyai sosok seperti yang kau gambarkan."

"Apa boleh buat. Jika dia tetap menjadi kyuubi jiwanya akan terancam oleh kalian para vampir." Kurama menggeram. "Dia tidak sepertiku, aku bisa menjelma dan menipu orang lain dengan mudah. Dan tunggu, kau bilang kalau kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja." Itachi menyeringai lebar. "Dia ada di tempat yang sangat aman."

"Kau bohong." Kurama menggeram.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Itachi mendekati Kurama, menyentuh dagu sang kyuubi. "Tidak pernah, Kurama."

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Kuning bertemu merah. Kurama menggeram, tidak menolak ketika Itachi menyeringai dan mencengkram rambut merahnya. Di detik berikutnya, bibir Itachi sudah melumat bibir Kurama.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: semoga para reader suka dengan chap kali ini :)**

**sampai jumpa di chap mendatang!**


End file.
